It Would Be So Nice
by Jakeysaurus
Summary: Draco expresses his affections in the only way he knows possible. Drarry slash, rated M for prolonged kissing etc. :3


Harry stepped lightly down on to the marble stair, his footstep echoing around the large, open room. A few of the portraits snored gently in the darkness, unaware of the boy under his invisibility cloak. As he hopped down off the last step into the entrance hall, he spotted a movement out of the corner of his eye. His heart stuttered with fear as he sucked in a sharp breath, expecting Filch to come running over to investigate the noise.

Instead his eyes met a tall, blond boy, stood against the left wall, near the entrance to the dungeons.

Harry began to turn, tiptoeing away from the other boy.

"Don't even try it."

Harry turned on the spot, jumping when he saw how close Draco was to him.

"I've been expecting you… _Potter._"

He reached his hand out, feeling blindly for the edge of Harry's invisibility cloak. He pinched his fingers together, pulling the soft material up and over Harry's head.

Their lips met quicker than Harry could comprehend, Harry stumbled backwards as the back of his foot hit the stair, and he winced as his body collided with the uneven surface. Draco went down too, the palms of his hands hitting the smooth surface as he crouched above Harry, crashing their lips together. Harry's fingers trailed up the back of Draco's neck, weaving into his hair and pulling sharply. Draco gasped into Harry's mouth, swearing and biting Harry's bottom lip hard.

He felt Draco's tongue lick at the crease of his mouth, and he parted his lips willingly. He moaned gently as he adjusted to the unfamiliar sensation of another person's tongue in his mouth, especially that of _Draco Malfoy._

He couldn't think, couldn't form a logical thought, all he could feel was Draco's mouth, Draco's hair, Draco's hands, Draco's teeth, Draco…

And then he was gone.

Harry felt stunned. His empty hands grappled with the air as he reached back out for the blond, desperate for more contact. Once his eyes had finally opened, Draco was nowhere to be seen.

Harry stumbled into his dormitory, still overwhelmed by what had happened. He fell into his bed, raking his fingernails down his face. He could still taste him; feel the warmth of his presence, the heat of his touch. He could still hear his breathing; feel his gasps, his moans, his kisses.

_Why had Draco kissed him?_

Harry woke to a familiar hand shaking his shoulder. He groggily opened his eyes to see Ron beaming down at him, and he winced as his bruised lip throbbed angrily.

He glanced over to the Syltherin table at breakfast, and Draco's eyes met his, but they were cold and empty, just like they usually were. If not for his aching lip, he would have doubted that it even happened.

He didn't have any classes with Draco that day, and it was torture. He felt in a daze throughout the whole afternoon, all he wanted was to see him, to ask him what the _hell _last night had been about.

Draco wasn't at dinner. Harry swore as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, his eyes still scouring the room. Ron and Hermione were exchanging worried glances to his right, but he ignored them, gulping down his food and storming up to the common room.

He waited until his peers had all gone to bed, before slinging his invisibility cloak over his shoulders and exiting through the portrait hole. He padded down the stairs in his socks, constantly glancing around, hoping to catch sight of Malfoy.

He stepped down into the entrance hall, hopefully sweeping the room with his eyes. Nothing.

He sat on the step; the marble seemed much colder tonight. He waited a total of 37 minutes before retreating back to the common room.

It wasn't until 11:22am the next day that he encountered Draco again. Harry stormed down the corridor, having been in a bad mood all day; he was less than impressed to have his hands stinking of mandrake poo.

He lathered the soap over his hands, the hot water from the tap stinging his skin. He heard the door of the bathroom swing open, and he chose to openly ignore whoever else had joined him. As he looked up into the mirror, he saw none other than Malfoy stood about two feet behind him, a curious look on his face. He smirked as Harry scowled, which only made Harry angrier. He turned around, confronting the blond.

"Where the hell have you been? You've been avoiding me!" He clenched his wet fists as Draco's smirk only became cockier.

"And why would I need to avoid you?" He mocked, sneering.

It took Harry a few moments to force the words out; they still seemed too surreal for him to comprehend. "You _kissed _me,Draco."

Draco laughed lightly, his eyebrows lacing as he suddenly appeared thoughtful. "Oh… did I? I can't remember. I've kissed _so _many people over the past few days."

Harry growled, and Draco sauntered over, holding Harry's hip and ghosting his lips over his. Harry saw Draco's expression change abruptly, and he felt Draco's hand curl against his skin as he pushed Harry's hips roughly against the basin. He bit at Harry's lips, pushing their bodies flush together as he sent a spell over his shoulder. Harry heard a click as the bathroom door locked shut behind them. Harry moaned loudly as Draco kissed him deeply, responding eagerly, he gasped as Draco pulled away suddenly. He whimpered at the loss of contact; Draco brought his lips up to his ear.

"I want you." He whispered. Harry shuddered, closing his eyes as Draco bit down on his neck.

"I've wanted you from the first second I saw you. Every time you go all gooey-eyed at those girls that follow you around like lost puppies, I want to scream."

Harry felt a piece of paper being pushed into his closed hand, and Draco turned and left without looking back.

Harry opened the folded note and scanned it.

"Room of Requirement. 11pm. If you're late, there will be consequences."

Harry shuddered at the implications. It was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
